I'll be There
by loveme.loveme.yolo
Summary: It's in the mid 1800's before the Civil War. Logan is a slave but, wasn't always. Kendall is sort of his master. When they are about to sell Logan's "Mama" that's when they met and things start to heat up from there. (Summery sucks, story better; promise). Rated M. Contains very bad words and smut.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey every one! I just thought of this because right now Safe in Your Arms is having major problems because I can't think. But, I was in History and we just finished reading the book **_**To Be a Slave. **_**It was really good. Anyway, I thought of a story taking place back in the 1800's during the Civil War time with Kogan. I thought it would make a great story. **

**Rated M: For graphic whipping and smut in later chapters. Also, the N word is used in this story so if you are defended in any way or form I advise to leave now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR! Wish I did**

**Now for the story:**

_**Prologue**_

Logan used to live on a giant plantation in the south. The Mitchell family was one of the wealthiest of the entire south. It was only Mr. and Ms. Mitchell and their boy Logan.

Now, Logan hated seeing people suffer in pain. His parents treated their slaves like dirt and he hated it. There was whipping and yelling at the poor people who didn't deserve it.

So, one night he snuck out of his bedroom window and went to the huts where the slaves where. He saw a small fire going in the pit. He also saw a bunch of children running around and adults laughing. Once he got close to them, they all stopped and trembled with fear thinking Logan was going to do something bad to them.

"I won't hurt you." Logan replied "I think this is wrong." A boy about his age came up to him and smiled.

"Thank you." The boy said. He turned back to the others and said to them that he is a friend and will not hurt us. They all clapped and welcomed him in. He was really excited to see what they did. After about an hour of night time fun with his family's slaves he said goodbye and said he would be back soon.

As time went by he did it so much more, sneaking out to see his friends as he put it. Well, more like family now. He would bring them food, some cloth that no one used, and whatever he could find to help. Also, Logan couldn't help to fall for the boy he met the first time he snuck out. They started meting privately. They shared a few kisses and it was the best thing Logan ever did. He was mad in love with this boy.

As time went by they grew older but, it was like Romeo and Juliet. They are now about 17 and 18 years old and Logan was about to met him at their secret meeting spot in the day. The boy said it was important and they had to meet. As Logan kept walking, he saw a slaves' hands being tied up by a driver (1). Then to a tree. Logan went to see what was happening until he realized it was his love. As the driver pulled back the whip ready to whip him Logan ran to cover his love and the whip perched his back in just one lash. Logan screamed in agony.

"Boy, what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled the driver "This Nigger here deserves to be whipped."

"I won't let you!" yelled Logan cling to the back of his boy.

"And why not?" The driver yelled getting impatiently. Logan couldn't keep it in anymore. He yelled,

"Because, I love him!" with tears streaming down his face. He kept held to the boy and saw the driver make a hand jester saying to get the parents.

His father came out and saw Logan clinging to him.

"If you kill him, you have to kill me to!" Logan yelled.

"Son, that's not going to happen, I'm going to kill him and make you suffer. With the mistake you have made." His father said sternly.

He grabbed his gun from his belt and pointed it towards the boy's head. Then he pulled the trigger. The blood splattered everywhere. Logan was now full on sobbing that he was gone. And then the next thing he knew he was living on a complete property living like a slave, being treated like one for all he knew. Living in huts and having small amounts of food. He gave whatever he could to mainly the children and the women and he went hungry for most nights.

This was all because he fell in love. His father made a deal, selling his him to someone to treat like a slave.

He soon realized that his parents would never take him back and he should start working hard at this new place. And that he was now a slave being treated like dirt the we all now walk on.

**Soooo this is just a prologue, I hope you like it and I will continue with more. **

**Please review it keeps my confidence up and I will know if you like the story or don't. If you say you hate it I would prefer a short reason why you don't**

**Oh, and if you people don't know what a driver is… It's a person who whips the slaves.**

**Anyway, Tata for now…**

**~J**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like the story so far! I just wanted to say but, I forgot to put this in the prologue before. Since this isn't real, the story is just from my imagination. Meaning some of slaves in the story understand English, and other stuff but, the story is based before the Civil War and a bit after. I just wanted to say that. **

Logan was working in the cotton fields with the other slaves; his skin burring from the blazing sun because he was so pale. Working up a sweat he stopped for a moment to wipe it off his forehead. Then he went back to work so he wouldn't get whipped. He remembered what being whipped felt like. He had the line across his back to remind him that he made a big mistake. He finished picking his cotton and walked up to the man taking it from them. He stopped to see a little girl having trouble with hers. He picked it up and she smiled at him. He smiled back and then she ran off. Logan had two giant baskets stacked on top of each other bringing them to the man or driver or whatever he was.

"Aw… I see you did double." The man said giving him a grin showing his yellow and black teeth from chewing all the tobacco that was in his pocket.

The man did a very creepy smile. He kind of had a thing for Logan.

"I didn't do double, I helped out a bit. Because that's what family does." He handed them the baskets then walked away back to the huts to see his family. It was almost twilight by the time he came in.

"Logan!" shouted a 4 year old little girl walking tords him in a giant cloth t-shirt.

"Hey, you." He said picking her up in his arms giving her a hug and then putting her back down.

"Hello Logan," said his "mama". Ever since he's been living with the slaves being property he made a family and taught them English and they taught him their language. "How was the fields?"

"Labor intense." He replied taking off his shirt, showing a red back and his scar. His mama has never seen the scar.

"Logan did they whip you?" she asked. Logan looked down and had a tear streaming down his cheek. "Logan, please tell me."

"I was whip before I even came here." He said to her.

"Baby girl, go find papa. He should be outside by the fire."

"Yes mama," the 4 year old replied and walked out the door.

"Logan now tell me." She said.

"I was whip back when I lived in the house of a plantation. I never told anyone this but, I just couldn't bear with the mistake I made. About two years ago when I was fifteen, I fell in love with a boy who was treated like this. One of us, a slave. When I was seventeen, I saw him about to be whipped and I ran to protect him. That was when my father found out, he shot him and I was sold to these people who I have no idea what look like." Logan was now full on sobbing into mama's arms.

"Baby, it's ok. It wasn't a mistake. It was love and you can't help who you fall in love with." Logan just nodded in silence.

"Get some rest." Mama said, kissing Logan's head. He nodded and lied down on a pile of hay. Mama turned off the lights and walked out of the hut to see her husband. Then Logan's eyes felt heavy from crying and from labor. After, he drifted into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

"Kendall! Kendall! Wake up!" shouted a women's voice. A blond in a nice bed was being woken up to screaming. He turned to a side facing the wall not wanting to.

"Few more minutes." He mumbled pulling the blanket up over his head.

"Not a few more minutes. Now! Your father needs you up!" said the women.

"Ok, Ok, Kelly I'm up." He said.

Kelly was a house slave but, was like Kendall's mother. His mother past when his little sister, Katelyn, was being born. Even know Kelly was a slave they thought of her like family well, Kendall in Katie did. Their father never like blacks. Just like Logan's parents. There was one time where their father wanted to sell Kelly but, Katie threatened she would kill Kendall and then herself. Their father couldn't bare living without his kids so he agreed to never sell Kelly.

"Why does the father want me up?" Kendall asked.

"Well, he needs to sell some slaves. Some are getting older and he needs the new ones to do more work." She replied.

Kendall also hated that it was auction day. That one time a month when they pick out the old ones and go buy new ones.

Kendall looked down. "Ok." He said. Then Kelly was gone. He got dressed and then went outside where he was met by the creepy driver.

"Where's father?" I asked.

"Taking care of business. So, you and I are going to pick out the slaves." He said with that creepy smile. Kendall said nothing. He hopped on his horse to find the old ones. In the fields he saw a women in her 40's and he didn't want to do this. She looked weak from the back labor. He wanted to keep walking until the driver came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I say we gather her up." He pointed to the women that Kendall was looking at before. He only nodded in response. The driver got off the horse and walked up to the women with chains.

Kendall then saw a boy maybe his age, running towards the driver.

"Please! Please don't!" he yelled. The women's hands were in chains. The driver still gave him that creepy smile. The pale boy fell to the ground in front of him.

"Please don't take her away from us." He pleaded. Kendall saw the hurt in his brown eyes. He wanted to say something but, he couldn't.

"Boy where taking her. I don't give a fuck what you want." He said to the boy on the ground.

"Please, she has kids and a family." Still pleading.

"Logan, sweetie, it's time for me to go." The women said.

"But, Mama." Logan said.

"It's time, take care of the children." She said. He only nodded his head in response with a tear streaming down his cheek. The driver scoffed and yanked the chains hard and made the women yelp in pain. Logan was about to hit the driver until, the driver took out his whip. Kendall finally stepped in, taking the driver's side.

"You!" he shouted pointing at Logan. "Get back to work or there will be a whole lot more than just a whip." It startled Logan and he went running back to the fields. The driver had the women and went off without Kendall. Kendall just sat there on his horse. He felt so bad for doing that.

"Why did I just do that?" he questioned himself. "Yaw!" he commanded his horse to run after Logan. He saw Logan still running.

"Stop!" he yelled. Logan kept on running. Kendall finally got close enough and jumped off his horse on to Logan. Logan fell to the ground and made a grunt noise. Kendall pinned him to the ground and managed to get his leg in between Logan's knees. Logan had a frightened look on his face not knowing what will happen to him.

**So, what's going to happen!? You don't know but, I do! So hahahaha! I hope you enjoyed please review! And also , please read **_**Safe in Your Arms**_**, and privet message me for ideas! I'm having writer's block on that story. Thanks!**

**~J**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone… guessing your all liking the story. Thanks to the people who reviewed! It makes me very happy that some people care about my work!**

**To answer a question… No, I have never seen Jango before and I heard it's good and I never knew this was happening because I have no idea what's in my little messed up mind of mine.**

**Alright… Back the story!**

Logan was pinned under Kendall's grasp. He only whimpered. If he pushed him off of him he could get himself into trouble. And he never wanted to be whipped or tell that story again.

Kendall stared into his chocolate eyes longer than necessary. He finally got up and Logan stayed on the ground wide eyed in fear. Kendall finally spoke up,

"I'm sorry… for threatening you." Logan said nothing back still with his chocolate eyes popping out of his head. Kendall continued…

"I never wanted to but, the driver he was there and I hate to see people get hurt and wait, how are you a slave? You aren't even colored."

Logan couldn't speak. "Can you please answer me?" Logan only nodded his head in response. After about a minute he finally said a word.

"I did some things." That was all that came out of his mouth.

"What kind of things?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Um… I must get back. I don't want another driver coming and getting into trouble." He said to get off topic and turned on his heal and started walking until he felt the blond grab his wrist.

"Don't worry about them; they have less power than me."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I'm the plantation owner's son. No one will mess with me. And I think you're really… cute." He said. Logan's mouth dropped. He was talking to the owner's son.

"I must really get going; I don't want you to make the same mistake I made a long time ago." He slipped out of Kendall's grip and ran off. Kendall just stood there. His head was putting together thoughts about what does he mean by "mistake"? Kendall just shrugged it off but, he wanted that boy. Wanted him so badly and he was going to make him his, if it was the last thing he does.

XXXXX  
(Few Days Later)

"Kendall, Katie! Come here please." Father said. "Katie, I need you to go on a small journey, I need you to go to the market place and fetch some fresh goat meat. The Northern men are here and I would like to get some."

"Yes, Father." She simply said. He handed her a few pounds and sent her off on her way. Then he turned to Kendall.

"The driver is sick and I don't trust any of these Niggers to take his place. So I need you to go out and watch them for the day or whenever he comes back." He said handing him a whip. Kendall nodded in response. He walked out the door and hopped on his horse riding out to the fields. There he saw some of the slaves away at work and the pale one who stuck out sore thumb.

Kendall never believed in this shit. He believed that all men should be free and "created equal"(1) it even says so in the constitution. He saw there was an old man that the driver forgot to gather. Logan went to him and told him to rest and he would take the work for him. At first the old man shook his head no until he fell because his knees were week. Kendall watched at how cute he was.

"Kendall!" shouted a boy's voice. Kendall only turned his head and saw Jett riding up on his horse. "You going to whip him?"

"Umm…" Kendall hesitated. He didn't know what to say. His gut told him to but, his heart didn't so he went with his heart.

"Give me that" Jett said while taking the whip from Kendall's grasp. "This is what you do." The old man was gone by this point; Logan took his place to help. He then saw the horse trotting towards him with a boy around his age on it. He didn't realize that this boy had a whip in hand.

"You!" he shouted at Logan. Logan looked up at Jett with the wide eyes he had. He never answered him. "What are you doing?" Logan still didn't answer. "Answer me!" Jett yelled while getting off his horse.

"Uh, he needed help and, and…" Logan couldn't think of any words to say to him. He was then pushed to the ground by Jett.

"Jett!" Kendall yelled, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"What got a soft spot Knight?" he chuckled.

"No. He did nothing wrong. There's no point in whipping someone for not doing something wrong." Kendall explained.

"Whatever, I'm heading back to go see Josephine." Jett hopped back on the horse and went away. As time went by, all the other slaves were back to the huts. Since Logan took the other man's job he was out in the field longer. Kendall watched from afar. When Logan was done he brought the three baskets of cotton up to Kendall.

"Here," he simply said. He turned and headed back to the huts.

"Stop!" Kendall yelled. Logan stopped in his tracks and turned to see those green eyes shine in the moonlight.

"Look," Logan said, "I don't want you to turn out like I did. So, just not even think about me." Kendall didn't listen to a word Logan said. Instead he leaned into Logan and kissed him on the lips and…

**Dun Dun Dun! Me leaving you people with a cliff hanger. I'm a horrible person…. sue me! **

**Hope you like it…. Please review! They boost my confidence in this world.**

**~J**

**PS: Sorry for the wait and so short if my mind is up to it I'll make it longer**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people I'm back and I'm sorry for such long waits! **** I've been busy with camp and summer school work :p. Alright here's the story!**

**Enjoy: Still don't own them.**

Logan's eyes widen at Kendall's kiss. Kendall gripped Logan's hips tightly so he wouldn't go anywhere. He was not going to let him go until he kissed him back. Kendall finally pulled back still gripping onto Logan's hips.

"Please, just let me go. I'm not worth it. I really don't want what happened to me to happen to you." Logan pleaded.

"Look, I don't care. I want you. I bet if you give me a chance then you would be happy." Kendall replied.

"No! I told you. It won't work. I'm not letting you make the same mistake."

"What's so bad about your mistake? Take a risk…" Kendall trailed off not remembering his name. "What is your name?" he then asked.

"Logan." He said simply. "I never got yours." Logan said to Kendall.

"Kendall. Kendall Knight."

"Please, just kiss me." Kendall said. "I don't know about you but, I felt a spark." Logan thought about it and then he did a quick replay of the kiss in his head. Those soft lips against his. It felt right but, it was wrong with the mistake he made in the past he just could not do it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel anything." Logan lied.

"LIAR!" Kendall yelled. "I saw it in your eyes. You so wanted to kiss me back. Why can't we keep this a secret?"

"It's true I think your great it just can't do it." He looked away from Kendall.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kendall asked. There was a bell in the distance calling the slaves for work.

"I must go. I don't want to get into trouble." Logan said. He was about to run when Kendall grabbed his hand to say something,

"Meet me at midnight at the creek. I want to know." Kendall had pleading eyes.

'Damn those green eyes' Logan thought. "Fine I will tell you at the creek at midnight. See you then."

**(MIDNIGHT) **

Kendall was waiting for Logan at the creek. The moon was reflecting in the water and the trees were swaying in the faint cool breeze. Kendall had been waiting for him and then he heard a ruffle in the bushes. He turned his head and saw Logan peaking his head out.

"Logan!" he whisper/yelled.

"Hello, Kendall." Logan replied.

"Now will you tell me?" Kendall said sitting on a large rock. Logan took a seat next to him and nodded his head as his response.

"It was around this time a few years back," he started. "I met a slave maybe a year older than me and it was like the story of Romeo and Juliet. We snuck out at night to meet each other. Soon we grew and fell in love. One day he was going to tell me something but, it couldn't wait till night. He was going to tell me at our secret meeting place. Then I saw him tied up and being whipped by the man saying he did something wrong. I ran in front of him and I got whipped in the back. I have that mark to keep my mistake. And he was shot by my father in the head. I still have nightmares about it sometimes." He finished off and Kendall was about to cry.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard." Kendall said. He pulled Logan into a tight hug.

"Kendall, I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." Kendall released Logan. He studied Logan underneath the moonlight. His eyes shimmered and Kendall's heart was pounding against his chest.

Kendall didn't really believe love at first sight but, for some odd reason he felt Logan was the one for him. Kendall was in deep thought for a few seconds until Logan spoke again,

"See why we can't be together." Logan said "I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Please? What's life without a risk?" Kendall's replied was to that. Logan gave a heavy sigh in frustration.

"Kendall, I know you want this and I did feel that spark but, no. And I must go." With that said Logan left Kendall alone in the night sitting on the rock.

"Wait! Please?" Kendall said with begging eyes. Logan stopped in his tracks to look up at the blond boy on the rock. "If you felt that spark then we should do this. And I will protect you. And that's a promise."

Logan nodded his head in defeat. He was sick of playing this game.

"Alright Kendall," Logan said "I will be with you."

"Meet me tomorrow night here at the creek." Kendall said. The they both went their separate ways.

THE NEXT DAY

It was hot and humid and all the slaves were working. Kendall was mounted on his horse and had his eyes only on Logan. No one else.

"Kendall!" Shouted a voice in the distance. He his head turned around and saw the driver on his horse trotting along.

"What is it?" Kendall asked annoyed by the driver.

"Did you just see the slave that took a break?"

"No," Kendall simply replied. He hated this driver. It was the one with yellow teeth and cavities.

"You have to whip him."

"I don't have to do anything." Kendall replied to the driver.

"Fine I'll do it myself." The driver said. Kendall watched as he went over to a girl who was about four years old. Kendall watched in fear when the driver grabbed his whipped to whip this little girl and he couldn't do anything about it.

"No please, Mr." the girl said with tears rolling down her eyes. The man gave her a creepy smile and brought his whip up. Kendall shut his eyes until he hear a scream. It wasn't a girl scream but, it was Logan's scream.

Logan was protecting the little girl in his arms making sure she was safe.

"What the hell you doing boy?" Shouted the driver.

"Protecting the ones I love!" Logan said with tears running down cheeks from the pain.

"Please stop, Mr. I don't want Lo-gain in pain." She cried out.

"That's enough!" Kendall said. He pulled a gun and pointed it to the driver. "I can't watch this. So, I suggest you get on with your life and stop whipping these people." The driver gave him a look then left.

"Thank you." Logan said. "Go run off, I'll take care of your work." He said to the girl. She hugged him and then ran off to the hut.

Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and he leaned into Logan. Smashing their lips together in a lip lock. There was a battle of dominance but, Kendall won. Shortly after they put their foreheads together and Kendall said,

"We have to run away."

**So what do you people think? I want an option so please review. Anyway, sorry it was hard to update I'm busy and all that shit because I'm back in school. I'll try to update on Tuesdays but, sometimes I can't because of school.**

**Love you all for your reviews in the past!**

**~J**


	5. Chapter 4

"We have to run away." Kendall said.

"R-run away?" Logan stuttered a bit.

"I need to get you out." Kendall replied to him brushing his check with his hand. Logan's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Ok, but, we have to bring Talia."

"Talia?" Kendall questioned.

"The little girl, she doesn't deserve to be here and her father would want this." Logan said "He even told me."

"Fine, we leave tonight." Kendall said. He went to the fields to keep over watch and he couldn't wait to get to this dreadful place.

**(NIGHT TIME)**

"Talia, Talia, we got to go." Logan whispered into her ear. He picked her up and met Kendall at the barn.

"Isn't daddy coming?" the young girl questioned.

"No, sweetie." Logan replied. She nodded her head and feel back asleep in his arms. Kendall was there already with a horse and carriage.

"Hop in." Kendall said pulling the blanket back so Logan and Talia could get in.

"Logan?" Talia said, "Where are we going?"

"To our freedom." Logan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you guys settled back there?" Kendall asked. "We have to get going now. I hear dogs in the distance."

Kendall covered them up with the blanket and grabbed the horse's rains. He slowly pulled out of the plantation and down the dirt trail he went. As time passed he started getting tiered. He saw a small cottage on the side of the road with a light in the window and a blue quilt on the side of the fence.

"Logan." Kendall whispered.

"Yes," Logan relied a little sleepy.

"There's a cottage. We should stop for a bit and hopefully get the horse some water."

Kendall got off the driver's seat and went to the door. He knocks on it and a Latino boy opened the door.

"May I help you?" The Latino said.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me and a _friend_." Kendall replied to him.

"Babe, who's at the door?" said a voice.

"A couple of people who need help." The Latino said to the other voice. Not to long after a man came up to the door behind him.

"Well, come in and bring your friends." Said a man who was taller than Kendall and that had light brown hair.

Kendall nodded his head and went to go get Talia and Logan.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"You are welcome." The white man said. "My name is James and this is my husband, Carlos."

"Very nice to meet you." Logan said. "This is Talia, I'm Logan, and this is Kendall."

"Your bringing the little girl to her freedom? That's so cute." Said Carlos.

"Yes, and mine too." Logan replied.

"You're a slave?" James asked. Logan nodded.

"How?" James asked.

"Very long story." Logan said.

"Logan, I hungry." Talia said.

"Here," said James getting up. He grabbed some bread and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said and gobbled it up. All the boys laughed at how cute she was.

"She's cute." Carlos said.

"Thank you!" Talia said giving him a wide grin.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Open up!" shouted the voice from the outside.

"Quick hide!" James shouted. He opened the secret passage. Kendall, Logan, and Talia all hid in the passage and was quite.

"I said open up!" The voice shouted.

Carlos opened the door and in walked a man, without any manners.

"Have you seen this girl?" he questioned holding up a picture if Talia.

**Sorry so short! I got sick and this is just a filler chapter because my mind is in major writer's block at the moment. And I had a lot of school work. So review and tell me how it is… I again apologize for this! Thanks for the patients.**

**~J**


End file.
